


Shattered Oaths

by Zodiac



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BBL spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he had a problem, there was no denying that. As he busied himself by working on his newest victim under the pallor of the moonbeams seeping in through the windows, he had no doubt that he had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Oaths

Said problem for Shuu Iwamine was that none in this wretched school but himself understood the horrifyingly beautiful art of his research. The squeamish emotions of all others simply hampered his work, forcing him to take it to secrecy in order to avoid all of it being ruined by the ignorance of them. This was necessary, why couldn’t they see that? They should realize that there is no chance of their kind and humanity living peacefully together.

Afterall, he knew first-hand how cruel, how twisted the primates could be…

So, the doctor locked himself up in his infirmary after all the rest within the building had gone home, purposefully severing veins and delicately splitting skin in his search for something that could help him fulfill his long-ago made promise.

However, though he believed that he was completely isolated within his sanctuary, he was far from correct in his assumption.

An audible click drew the scientist’s attention away from the bloom of red that was the only color in his vision. The scalpel in his left hand paused, hovering over the liver he was about to cut from the abdominal cavity. His other, weaker, hand slowly slipped from where it had been holding a flap of skin open, dropping down to his side as his head turned towards the noise, towards the door to the infirmary.

Lavender eyes narrowed in annoyance and, beneath that simple, harmless emotion, lurked something far more deadly; the obsessive protectiveness he exhibited only when his experiments were at risk. He drew his scalpel away from his current subject and readied to assault the unexpected intruder, raising the blade up into the air-

Only to lower it when the door opened to reveal the ever-drowsy countenance of Nanaki Kazuaki.

“Oh, it’s just you, Kazuaki.” He greeted curtly, tone ice-cold from his aggravation towards the other. “I would have thought you had left by now.” Came the frigid murmur, his eyes flicking over the frame of his glasses to the moonlight streaming in as though enunciating what time it was.

“Oh, hello, Doctor.” The teacher replied warmly in a stark contrast to the others own speech pattern, lifting his hand up to rub at one of his half-closed eyes. “I could say the same of yourself. But, as long as you’re asking, I was grading some students’ papers when I suddenly fell asleep. I just woke up a little while ago and, seeing as how it was already dark out, I figured spending the night in one of the beds here would be safer than wandering home by myself.” Wandering over to one of the beds, he plopped himself down on it with his legs tucked beneath himself and pulled the pillow over to himself to embrace it, looking more akin to one of his students than an actual teacher.

“Now then, what about you, Doctor?” He inquired, glancing up at him from beneath drooped eyelids, resting his chin on the, admittedly rather uncomfortable, pillow. “What could possibly be so important to keep you in the school this late at night?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” The scientist snapped at his unwanted guest, lips pressed into a thin line, completely unamused with the narcoleptic teacher bothering him at the moment. Turning away from his sleepy visitor, he focused back on his subject, knowing that it was far too mutilated and blood-splattered for even the teacher to recognize it as a former student.

“Oh, I’d say that it most-definitely concerns me…”

A few silent moments after the doctor’s last retort, that statement was whispered into the airwaves mere inches from his ear. The tone remained the warm, friendly one that it usually was, but something dark had overtaken the depths of it, intertwining and poisoning the normality of the speech with malice and long-stifled hatred.

Shuu whirled about on his heel, coming face-to-face with the teacher who had managed to soundlessly pad across the floor to stand directly behind him. That aggravating smile was still on his face, yet the corners of his eyes crinkled up with something other than the usual amiability that would normally be the cause of such a gesture.

The brunette’s eyes narrowed at him, the obsessive tendencies that he held towards his research subjects blinding him from any potential danger he may have otherwise noticed from the others change in behavior. “…Personal space, Kazuaki.”

The other male seemed to ignore the thinly-veiled threat to back off, even going so far as to squeeze closer to him. One hand left its grip on the pillow to reach delicate fingers out to the shredded mess on the lab table, plucking a feather whose pure whiteness was stained with its former owner’s blood from it. Lifting it up to his face, he twirled it between his fingers, not seeming to mind how the sanguine liquid smeared across his skin. “Red is such a lovely color, don’t you think? It’s the color of cardinals, the color of apples, the color of _flames_ …”

Amethyst eyes narrowed even further at that, this time more in confusion than anger. “What are you-“

The question was cut off by a sudden pained scream taking its place. Quicker than he, and probably anyone else, had ever seen him move, Nanaki had dropped the feather and, before it could flutter its merry little way down to the floor, had grabbed another scalpel in his now-free hand and buried it within the fold of the doctor’s left elbow.

“What the hell are you doing, Kazuaki?!” He barked at his attacker, lips forming into a snarl as he watched a puddle of color seep into his labcoat, attempting to raise the arm to launch a counterattack with his own blade, but finding it unresponsive. He knew full-well that his right wouldn’t fare any better with him unable to put any real force into it, so the best he could do was use biting words to his advantage.

“Oh, simply cutting away at the nerves in your left arm to make it even more useless than your right.” The blonde-haired man replied as casually as if something like this was commonplace to him. “Now,” The sterile steel twisted in its fleshy sheath, “I have grown tired of waiting. How can I open up the old medical center?”

Even as he winced from the pain caused by flesh slowly tearing, Shuu raised an eyebrow up at the one lancing pain straight into his arm. “Now why, praytell, do you wish to go there? There is no business in a place like that for a teacher like you.”

A soft chortle left the mere teacher’s throat, lips pulled into a twisted smile that didn’t suit the usually-calm man’s soft face in the slightest. His eyes were hooded, though not with the usual sleepiness that plagued them. Rather, they were like a snake’s, slitted eyes only letting a sliver of his deadly intent escape from between the lids. “Oh, you do know, Doctor, as to why I wish to go there, whether you’re aware of it or not. If you really don’t remember, then I suppose I should reeducate you. You caused me to lose someone very dear, very precious to me. I made a promise to that dear person, before I lost him completely, to take revenge for his sake. So, Iwamine, give me back my beloved brother.” He yanked the scalpel out of his arm only to rebury it within the man’s side. “Give me back Nageki!”

Shuu fell silent for a moment, but only a moment, before mad laughter echoed from his throat, accompanied by a wide, maniacal grin. “Ah, you mean my prized subject? I am sorry to say such, but your dearest little brother went up in flames. I must admit, he made excellent kindling. Though, I suppose I need not explain that to you, Kazuaki. Or, should I call you Hitori now?”

His attacker returned the sneer with one just as insane, just as unhinged as the one it mimicked. “Call me what you will. All I wish for is to return to my brother’s side, just as I promised him.”

Chestnut hair shifted to a side as the head it was attached to followed it, lopsided grin suiting the tilt of it. “Your promise was made in vain, my dear professor. Your brother is but a pitiful pile of organs that I managed to salvage from the fire all those years ago.” Purple eyes lit up with that same protectiveness towards his experiments that he had shown earlier. “And it is now _my_ pitiful pile of organs.”

Amber eyes returned the light, though with a fervent blaze of a fire that had long-since smoldered down to ash, the flames contained within the orbs threatening to scorch the object holding their focus. “I don’t care what he is now, I just want him back!” Another cry was yanked out of the doctor as he ripped the blade from his side, choosing to hold the bloodied steel against his throat instead. “So tell me how to get to him!”

Even with his life being threatened right before his eyes, the scientist didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest. If anything, he seemed even more smug than he had before. Glancing back over the other male’s shoulder, he murmured, “As though I would ever tell you where I hid my experiment.”

Sparing a quick look at where his victim was staring at, his eyes fell upon that black hole that the doctor referred to as a desk and widened as they realized that what he sought was most likely hidden within its drawers. Turning back to the doctor, he gave him a shark’s smile, wide and cruel like a predator who had its prey right where it wanted it. “Not that I need you to tell me anyway.”

The brunette seemed rather confused at the softly-spoken words before connecting the glance back at his desk with what the other man was current thinking. His eyes widened and he made to open his mouth, but, before he could say a single word of protest, he found his vision and airway obscured by feather-filled fabric, his body being roughly slammed down against the table that he had been dissecting a subject upon not too long ago.

Still with that wild grin on his face, the once-seemingly sane teacher smothered the doctor with the previously-unused pillow, pressing it against his face as hard as possible. True, his long-overdue prey attempted to struggle out from beneath the cushion, but, without any real upper arm strength to speak of, he stood practically no chance against him.

It only took a few minutes for the body to cease its desperate flailing entirely. When he had made sure that it had finally run out of breath, Nanaki sighed, stepping away from the fresh corpse. Glancing over the body whose clothes were steadily being stained with more and more of the only color that its former occupant could see, he gulped to himself. Though it certainly wasn’t the first time he had taken a life, it just did not get any easier when he had to repeat such an action. Shaking his head, he turned his back on what used to be the school’s doctor, focusing on his desk.

It was then that he realized that killing him now was, perhaps, not the best of ideas. He had no idea if the information that he required was hidden within the confines of his desk or not, so, if it was not, then he had just murdered the one and only person who could lead him to his brother in cold blood.

Thinking back, he should not have done that at all, but he was just so tired. So very tired of the near-endless search he had started for the one he had loved more than any other one in the entire world. His will had begun to fray over the years he had been without that shining light in his life, allowing the hatred, the rage for the doctor he had locked within himself to finally take control.

Shaking his head again, Nanaki resolved his chaotic thoughts by reasoning that he could not keep Shuu alive after what he had done to him. Both of their lives were on the line the second he stabbed the scalpel into his arm. With that thought tranquilizing his inner demons, he approached the desk.

“My dear Nageki, I _will_ reunite with you, no matter what it takes…”

And somewhere, so very close, yet so very far away, a mourning dove released its hollow, pitiful cry.


End file.
